Running away from Abuse
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Esme is bellas mother, esme lost a baby so charlie started to rape and beat bella at the age of ten at 16 charlie got bella pregnant with twins. Finally they cant stand the abuse so they run away to forks where they meet the Cullens swans:human, Cullens: Vampires. Back in writing process as of 6/24/13
1. Beginning

Running away from Abuse

Ch. 1 Beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, bells or B for short. This is the story of how my life went from horror movie to fairytale. My dad is a horrible person he rapes and beats me and my mom. This all started when I was ten. My mom went into labor at the house and I didn't know what to do and she lost the baby. Ever since then my dad would get drunk which stressed my mom out so she can't have kids anymore. That made my dad go over the edge and start to beat me. Mom would try to stop it so he would beat her and then the rape started. I lost my virginity to my father at the age of ten. It's been seven years since then. I have two kids. Twins Erika Suzanne and Amber Faith. Dad still rapes and beats us except the twins. Mom is still pissed that dad got me pregnant.

(Present)

I hate it just sitting here hearing my mom get beat up by my o so called dad. I hate hearing her cry out to him to stop while he raped her. "I EXPECT THIS HOUSE TO BE SPOTLESS WHEN I COME HOME FROM THE BAR!" Charlie screams and storms out of the house. I ran to the bathroom and sat next to my mom. "Mom we got to get out of here!" I cried. "How he will find us" She sobbed. "Not if we leave right now, we don't need to pack a lot just clothes and some of the girl's clothes" I said as I stood up and pulled her with me. "Fine, Erika, Amber get ready were going bye bye" Mom said as I ran and packed some of my clothes, my laptop, iPod, laptop and I pod charger, my phone, and some of my favorite CDs and books. In all I had five bags, the twins had two each and mom had three. We got in the car and started driving. "Momma where we going?" Erika asked. "Far away from here, just try to relax, sit back and take a nap you two" I said as I took my iPod out and turned avenge sevenfold on. I must have fallen asleep because I woke up as the welcome to forks sign passed. "Hey sweetie, welcome to our new hometown, we'll have to stay at a hotel until I find a job" Mom said. "Ok mom, doesn't grandma live in La Push?" I asked as we pulled into a diner. "Yeah, it's a few miles from here, she called and she's meeting us here" mom said as I saw grandma.

(The next morning)

"Come on girls, we're going to sign Bella up for school, fins a daycare for you two and then I'm looking for a job" moms aid as I got my shoes on. "Hey mom after we sign me up can I take them to the park, while you look for a job?" I asked as I put Erika's shoes on. "Perfect idea just be careful with Erika, you know she's a klutz like you" Mom said as we got in the car. "I know mom" I said.

(At the school)

We were finishing the papers when a girl came in to see if there was any new students. "Hi, I'm Alice Cullen" She said. "HI I'm Bella Swan I'll be starting school here Monday" I said. "Ok, look for a yellow Porsche, I'll show you around since we will have the same schedule." Alice said as she left the office. Mom dropped us off at the park to play. After two hours she came and picked us up and we went back to the hotel.


	2. School

Running away from Abuse

Ch. 2 School

(Bella's pov)

Mom dropped me off near Alice's Porsche. When she saw me her face lie up. "Hey Bella!" she said as she ran over to me and handed me my schedule "Hey thanks so what's first class?" I asked. "We have English with my sister" Alice said as she took my arm and lead me to English. We sat next to a gorgeous blonde. "Hey you must be Bella I'm Alice's sister rose" She said. "Yeah hi" I said and class started. The class went by fast. In the hall I meet Jasper as he walked us to our next class. The next two classes speed by and then it was time for lunch. "OK this is the rest of the family, Emmett and Edward" Alice said as she pointed to each of them. Emmett was bulky and had curly brown hair, Edward looked like a god, his messy bronze hair, oh I just wanted to run my hands threw it. Wait what just happened! Did I really think that! Emmett got up and hugged me. "Hi Bella!" He said. "Hello" I said. Edward nodded his hello. "Bella sit with us" Alice said as she sat me down next to the Greek god. "Alice when is free period?" I asked as I took a bite of pizza. "Next period, so if you wanted you could go out to lunch because you have an hour and a half. Each period is 45 minutes." Alice said as she drank what I thought was fruit punch. After lunch the Cullen's deiced to go visit there dad. I went to the gym. The gym couch was there cleaning the pool. "Hello you must be Bella swan, I'm your gym coach Mrs. Hartung" She said. "Hi, do you mind if I come swim during free period?" I asked. "Sure but you will need your swimsuit for gym. We're swimming the rest of 4th quarter." She said. "Ok I have gym next period." I said. "Ok you can stay in the water then" She said as she went to her office. I went to the locker room and got changed. I was swimming when Alice and her family walked in, I didn't notice until the teacher greeted them." Hello Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rose and Jasper, we're swimming today so you guys can go get changed" "Ok thanks but who's that in the water? Is that your daughter?" Alice asked. "No Erika is at home, that's Bella"

(Alice's pov)

That's Bella! It didn't look like her because she had bruises all over her arms and legs; she also had scares like abuse. But I saw her face when she jumped off the high dive. She did flips and summer saults and landed with a 'SPLASH' the bell rang for class to begin. Most kids watched Bella swim.

(Bella's pov)

After gym I got out and dressed. I meet the Cullen's right as mom walked in. "Bella we might need to live with your grandma" She said. "Why?" I asked panicky and confused. "I can't find a job, I wish I could find a nursing position but I tried the local clinic and they had no opening" Mom said. "Ok, ok but does that mean I have to start a new school?" I asked kind of upset. "Yes sweetie" Mom said. "You want a nurse position, the hospital in town is looking for a nurse" Alice said. "How do you know this" mom asked puzzled. "My dad's the head doctor and he's looking for a new nurse" Alice said. "Oh thanks" Mom said. "Mom where's the twins?" I asked. "In the car, can I drop you off at the hotel and then got to the hospital?" mom asked. "Sure I'll see you guys tomorrow" I said as I left. Mom dropped us off and later that night she came home with a smile on her face)

"I got the job" mom said as she hugged me. "I start tomorrow and we don't need to spend a dime on daycare there's a daycare in the hospital!" "That's great" is aid as I hugged her. "Oh also were having dinner with the Cullen's Friday" Mom said. "Ok" I said freaking out in my mind


	3. Dinner and truth comes out

Running away from Abuse.

Ch.3 Dinner and truth comes out.

(Esme's POV)

I dropped Bella off at work and headed towards the hospital. Trying to keep both kids asleep and getting them out of the car wasn't easy. "Do you need any help esme?" I heard Carlisle say. "Sure can you get Am she's in the purple seat" I said as I got out their bag. "Am?" Carlisle asked as he got her out. "Amber and then Erika is in the pink seat" I said as I got her out and grabbed my bag and their bag. "How old are they?" He asked as we got to daycare. "Two "I said. After that Carlisle helped me get them to daycare everyday while they were sleeping, tonight they would finally meet Carlisle since it was Friday.

(Bella's pov)

Alice freaked when I told her we were coming for dinner and about Erika and amber. Tonight they would meet them but as Moms kids not mine. I was nervous but here goes nothing we're standing on the front porch. Alice answered the door. "Hey bells, so these are the twins" She said as she hugged me. "Yep this is Erika and that's amber" I said nervously. The girls looked nervous but they would have to go to Esme tonight. Carlisle and the rest of them came in and met hem as Carlisle meet me. "Play?" Erika and amber asked as they saw Emmett with a football and soccer ball. We went outside and played with the girls, Carlisle made amazing steak tacos. It was getting late and they were starting to get tired. "Come on girls lets go home and to bed" Mom said. Both ran over to us but Erika tripped and fell to the ground. "MOMMA" She screamed. I ran over to her. "Shh its ok baby" I said as I kissed her and picked her up. "Momma my arm hurt" She said. "Baby? She's yours!" Alice asked in shock. "Yes she's mine" I said with venom in my voice. Erika was crying in my ear and her arm looked swollen. Carlisle walked over slowly as to not scare us. "Bella can I take a look at her arm?" he asked. "Sure" I signed trusting Carlisle. "OK follow me" He said as he put a hand on my back and I flinched. I hoped he didn't notice but it looked like he did. He led us to a room that looked like a dean's office set up in the middle of a hospital exam room. I put Erika on the bed and sat next to her. "So their your kids?" Carlisle asked. "Yes but when we moved I didn't want people to know" I said as I placed a piece of Erika's hair behind her ear. "It reminded you of your past to much?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. Carlisle touched Erika's arm and she cried and tried to get away. Carlisle put her arm in the cast and then esme came and got us and we went home. "I ant believe I did that!" I yelled as we got in the hotel. "Bella it was just motherly insticts" Mom said as she gave me a hug. "Yeah but they'll find out about Charlie" I cried. "Don't think about it until you have to tell them, we will put it off for as long as possible" "Okay I'm going to put them to bed and go to bed" I yawned. "OK love you baby" Mom said as she kissed my cheek. The next day Alice came by. I tried to act like no one was home but Amber started to cry. I answered the door and got hug attacked by Alice and Rose. "Bella why haven't you answered our phone calls! What's wrong if it's about yesterday we won't judge you" Rose said. "I just don't want people to find out around town and I don't want them to ask who the father is" I said as I let them in. "OK we won't can we play with them?" Ali asked. "Sure just be careful with Erika please" I said as rose and Ali went and played with the girls. They played with them for about an hour. The phone rang and it was mom saying we had to go to the Cullen's. She sounded panicky so I quickly got ready. Rose and Alice drove us.


	4. Past comes out and Hurt

Running away from Abuse

Ch.4 Past comes out and Hurt

(Bell's Pov)

When we got to the Cullen's Carlisle made the others take the girls but the girls didn't want to go.

"Momma" Erika screamed as she tried to get out of Edwards arms. "Shh sweetie it's ok you can trust Edward, he's not going to hurt you" I said as I brushed my hand across her cheek. "No momma we want to stay with you" Am's wailed and I winced. She had the powerful wail. "Shh babies please trust mommy" I said near tears myself. They never were away from me. They finally calmed down to the point where they could leave. I hugged mom. Carlisle lead us to the office. "Esme I want to know what happened in your past" Carlisle said as he sat down on the corner of the desk. "I don't want to tell" Mom said as tears ran down her cheeks. "Bella?" Carlisle asked as he looked at me. I crossed my arms mad that he had the others take my kids away. "Not telling, why should I" I said as I put my back to him as I went to walked to the door but mom grabbed my hand. "Stay please" She whispered. "Fine" I said as I sat next to her on the couch. She wrapped her arms around me. "I know something is up, Bella you flinched when I touched your back, Erika and Amber are afraid of men, they look like you and Bella you look like your father, so they look like your father, the only thing different is you have brown eyes like your mother and they have blue eyes" Carlisle said. "Fine I'll tell you, when Bella was ten I was pregnant and I went into labor at home, Bella didn't know what to do so I lost the baby, Charlie would come home drunk then and beat Bella, I tried stopping it and he would beat and rape me. When night when I was at school he raped Bella. I got so stressed the doctors said I couldn't have kids until the stress left, but I was all ways stressed so I couldn't have kids, So Charlie continued to rape Bella and she got pregnant at 16" Mom said and I started to cry and shake. She put her arms around me. "Bella how are you 1 and there two then?" Carlisle asked puzzled. "I just turned 16 when I got pregnant. My birthday is September 13th, theirs is June 4th." Oh" Carlisle said. "Bella lets go get the twins and go back to the hotel, I bought the house so we need to pack up" Mom said as she got up and put her arm around me. We got the twins and drove off to pack.

(4 months later)

I was at school when I forgot something in my car, Edward went with me. Since we became boyfriend and girlfriend he follows me everywhere. I leaned in the car while Edward went to his to get a present for me. I felt a hand on my throat. I turned to see Charlie. "Hello sweet daughter" He said as he tightened his grip. "Let…me…go" I gasped out. "No, you're coming home with me, where's your mother and those ungrateful children of yours?" He said. "Someplace safe" I gasped. "Oh really I guess I'll have to punish you by raping you, never speak to me like that again!" Charlie growled. "Put her down. NOW!" I heard Edward growl. "No and who are you?" he asked as he undressed me and went to rape me. I started to move so he took a knife and cut me all over. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and Alice came out with the principle who called the cops. Charlie stabbed my back and left to go find my mother. I fell to the ground because the pain. Edward came down and gave me his jacket and held me. I couldn't believe he could resist my blood, they told me they were vampires. My mother also knew. "I love you Bella please don't leave me" Edward said as he buried his head in my hair. "I won't" I said as I patted his cheek. The ambulance pulled up and rushed us to the hospital. When we got there I panicked because mom went on lunch. Carlisle got a call from the cops "Bella Charlie stabbed your mother" Carlisle said. "WHAT!" I said panicked. "She's coming right now; the ambulance said she's losing a lot of blood." Carlisle said as he left to wait for her. I started to sob in Edward neck. How could this happen? What he probably saw the promise ring Carlisle gave her. A few minutes later Carlisle came in. "She's going to live Bella" he said with a small smile on his face. "Thank god" I said as I hugged him. "But she might not remember us, she's traumatized =, I don't know how long it will last" "ok" I said as I kind of worried about her. "Bella I need you to move in with us just until she heals and remembers us." Carlisle said. "Ok" I said as Edward brought me some clothes. Carlisle was letting me out of the hospital because Erika and Amber wouldn't let anybody touch them. Ali came in to help me dress. I was just about to put my shirt on when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Ali asked. "Can I come in?" Carlisle asked threw the door. Ali looked at me. "Yes you may" I said. Carlisle walked in and shut the door behind him. "This is going to help soothe the bruises and stab wounds." "Can you put it on my back?" I asked nervously. "Of course" Carlisle said as he came behind me and rubbed it on. After I walked out. The girls were crying because Rose and Emmett were trying to pick them up. "MOMMA!" They screamed as they ran over to me. I picked both of them up. Erika was on my right, and Amber was on my left. "Bella that's not good for your back" Carlisle said as he went to take Amber but she freaked. "Shh sweetie it's ok, you can trust him, he picks you up in the morning and takes you to daycare" I said as I handed her to him. She relaxed and we left.

(Later that night)

"Girls get in here!" I shouted as I put our plates down It was time for dinner than bed. "Coming momma" They yelled as they ran in. After I let them watch a movie and then we all went to bed. I was having a nightmare.

(Bella's nightmare)

"Charlie what are you doing here?" I asked as I scooted away from him. "I came to finish unfinished business" Charlie said as he came and raped me he shot the rest of the family, the Cullen's were now where to be seen. I woke up gasping for air. "Love what happened?" Edward asked. I got up and ran to the wall. My back was to the wall when the rest of them walked in. Carlisle and Edward said something but I didn't hear them. I ran out of the room.

(Edwards POV)

Bella was tossing and turning in her bed. She got up gasping I asked her what was wrong and she ran to the wall. She was really scared. I called the family and they flinted in. "IT HURTS!" Bella screamed. "What hurts?" Carlisle asked worriedly. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. "Bella tell us what's wrong, please sweetie Carlisle said. "She's really scared" jasper said. "Edward what happened?" Dad demanded. "She had a nightmare" I said as Bella ran out of the room. We followed her and found her in the basement curled up in a ball on the floor. "Bella!" Carlisle shouted. Bella started to scream. I picked her up and rushed her upstairs and put her to bed.


	5. girly stuff and pain

Running away from Abuse

CH.5

(Bella's POV)

It's been a couple days since that night mare. Carlisle had us to online classes. Edward and I finished for the day. We were sitting in his room listening to music when he turned it down. "Babe is something wrong?" I asked him. "No I was just thinking do you want to go on a date with me on Friday" He asked nervously. "Sure" I said. Ali ran in. "I need to talk to bell's alone" She chirped. "OK I'm going to hunt" Edward said as he kissed my lips and left. Ali came and sat next to me. "You're going to start your period tomorrow before the date, you might want to ask dad for a refill on your pills, I'll get you some necessities" Ali said. "Ok thanks Ali" I said as I got up and walked to dads office. (Bella calls Carlisle dad now since there like family from the promise ring as Bella thought it was but it was actually an engagement ring, also Esme's home form the hospital and remembers what happened and all that good stuff.) I knocked on the door. "Come in bells" Dad said. I walked in and stood in front of his desk. "What do you need honey?" he asked as he looked up at me. "I need a refill on theses" I said as I handed him the slip. "When are you starting?" He asked. "Alice said later tonight and Edward and I are supposed to be going on a date tomorrow night" I said "Ok, I'll get your refill" Dad said. "Thanks dad" I said as he stood up. "Anything for you honey" Dad said as he kissed my forehead and lead me downstairs. Dad left to get the refill and Ali pulled me upstairs. "Here you go" she said as she handed me a bag with pads and stuff in it. "Thanks sis" I said as I hugged her. After watching TV for twenty minutes I went downstairs. Dad came to me with a glass of water and gave me one of the pills. All sudden Rose, Jazz, Em and Edward started to hiss. It was because of my period, that they hurt. I ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door and bathroom door. I curled into a ball on the purple fuzzy rug I had in the bathroom and cried.

(No one's POV)

"She's upset" Jasper said. "I know" Ali said and then gasped. "She's going to kill herself!" Alice said in horror. Everyone's face went to horror. "WHAT!" Edward screamed and ran upstairs to her room. He ran in the bathroom and pulled her into his arms. "You will not kill yourself!" he said.

(Bella's pov)

"Fine" I moaned in pain and clutched my stomach. "What's wrong?" he asked in worry. "My stomach hurts" I cried out. "Shh let's get you to bed" He said as he picked me up. Edward carried me out to my room and the whole family was there standing there with worried faces. "Bella let me take a look" Dad said as he came over to me and put a hand on my stomach. I started to thrash and scream. I never had pains like this during my period. Dad had the family hold me down while he did the exam. "Bella you need to relax I think it's a small tumor and it was growing but then stopped when your period started it should hopefully disappear on its own if not I'll have to do surgery. But take theses they will make the pain go away, Your on bed rest until your period ends and I will be in the room at all times." Dad said as he handed me some pills. I took them and then laid down. "Good night" I yawned. I drifted to sleep but got up at midnight because of a nightmare. I must have been screaming because everyone was in the room. Dad was on one side of the bed and Edward was on the other. Alice and jasper knew I was in pain and whispered something to dad too low for human ears. Dad handed me some more pills. "Love I need to go back hunting with Jazz, Em, Rose and Ali. "Edward said as he got up. "Ok" I said as he got up and left. Dad brought me into his arms and rubbed circles on my back. Mom walked in and sat next to us. "Babe what's wrong I get back form shopping and E and Am say mommy in pain" She said as she looked at dad. "She's on her period and she's getting horrible pains because she has a small tumor that stop growing and is trying to dissolve" Dad said. "Sorry honey" Mom said. I had both mom and dad holding me and rubbing circles on my back. I finally fell asleep on dads shoulder.

(No one's pov)

He love you can go I can look after her, I'm sure E and Am want to see there grandma and you can get them back to bed they woke when Bella started screaming" Carlisle said as he kissed bell's forehead. "Ok the twins want to see her though" Esme said sadly. "They can see her tomorrow if her pains are better" Carlisle said. "Ok I'm going to go cuddle with them so they can fall back asleep" Esme said as she went to get up. "Ok love you" Carlisle said and they kissed.


	6. Bed rest sucks and fun

Running Away from Abuse.

CH.6

Bed rest stinks and finally freedom!

(Bella's pov)

Its been a few days since that night. The girls visit but dads always in the room. It does get annying but he worrys but he worrys about me. Edward put are date off until my period ended whch should be in 3-4 days. "Please daddy!' I whined wanting to get out of bed. "No bells you need yo rest until the pain gone." Dad said. "But it is!" I lied. "So this doesnt hurt?" he asked as he tapped my stomach and i cried out in pain. "See you need to rest" Daddy said as he sat back down. "Fine but I'm not giving up"I said. "Of course not" Dad signed. "hmph, EDWARD!" "Yes love?" edward asked as he ran in. "Hand me the Tv remote please and can you cuddle me?" i asked. "Of course, let me guess dad wont let you get up?" Edward asked as he hugged me to his chest. "Yeah" i said as i turned on. "Yes!" i screamed when stronger came on and i blared it. "TURN THAT DOWN!" Dad yelled over the music. "NOT A CHANCE!" I said knowing it probably hurt his ears. Dad ran out of the room. Edward picked me up and we danced for about ten minutes than edward went to get me some dinner. I was still dancing when dad came back in. He didint look mad but i didnt want to get him mad so i stopped. The rest of the family came in. "Whats the music for" Em asked after i turned it down a bit. "To get dad out of the room" I said. "Oh, but this is a good song" Emmett said as Last friday night came on. "I know" i said. Mom went and turned the music down. "Bella listen to your father unless you dont want to heal" Mom scowled. "Fine" i signed. I laid back down in edwards arms and fell asleep. I woke up to extreme pain. I screamed out in pain "BELLA!" dad screamed as he jumped on the bed. Edward must of went hunting. Dad picked me up and held me in his arms. He rubbed circles on my back while i cried into his shoudler." Esme!" Dad called and mom walked in. "Yeah?" she asked. " Hand me that pill bottle it has bell's pain medicine" Dad said. "Ok" mom said as she threw them and dad caught them before they hit me in the face. Dad gave me two pills and the pain started to go away but it made me drowsy. I fell asleep in dads arms.

(Nobodies Pov)

"She looks so peaceful" Esme said as she sat down by them.

"Yeah she does" Carlisle said as he kissed bell's forehead.

"Love we need to plan a day for the wedding." esme said

"Yeah we do how about two weeks?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes!" Esme yelled happily.

(Carlisles pov)

I had both of my girls who needed loving and care in the same room. one would soon be my daughter the other my wife. " I love you and your daughter" I said as i kissed esme on her lips. "I know" SHe said as erika and amber ran in. "GRANDMA CAN YOU TAKE US TO THE PARK!"They yelled "Sure just be quit your momma is sleeping"Esme said as she got up. "Ok! lets go!" Amber said. They ran out of the room as bella started to get up. "What?" she asked as she sat up. "Shh. The girls just wanted to go to the park."I said as i helped her up. I knew what she was going to ask. "Fine you can come with just becareful" I said as i handed her a pair of jeans and a T shirt that said i love my daddy. Bella got dressed and ran out to the car with the girls. Esme and I got in the car and drove after her. When we got there bella was running around the track. We sat down and waited for he to finsih. After 6 laps she came to sit by us. "Tired yet?" I asked with a chukle. "a little bit" She replied with a smirk. We went home after the girls were tired. We put them to bed then the rest of us went to play baeball.

(No ones pov)

Alie went to check on bella since she stayed in side.

"God i want to die!" Bella screamed as alice knocked on the door. "Your not going to kill yourself" Alice gasped. "ALICE!"Bella yelled. Alice ran out of the room. Bella went to the kitchen and got a knife. "No your not bella" Alice said as she tried to get the knife."its not for me" Bella said evily. "Oh, CRAP!HELP!" Alice screamed as she ran outside. Bella followed. Alice fell in mud but got back up and kept running past the family. "ALICE GET OVER HERE!" Bella yelled. Carlisle saw what bella had. "BELLA!" He yelled in authority which bella ingnored. "Help me" alice squeked and jasper came infront of her. Bella went to lunge but Edward grabbed me and pinned my arms behind back her. Carlisle came and took the knife and swatted bella butt. "Explain" He said loosing his patients. "I was talking to my self and Alice deieced to listen in" Bella said glarig at alice. "She aid she wanted to die so i told her no" Alice said. "Bella, its the pain medicine so stop saying it or trying to do it" Carlisle said as he swatted her butt again. Bella didnt listen jumped at alice and made her fall in mud. Alice let out a scream because her oufit was ruined. Emmett dieced to join th fun and jump in. "You are not coming in the houe like that" Esme said as she saw how dirty they were. Emmett jumped out and got the house. It turned into a full water war. By the time bella went to bed everyone was soaked.


	7. Date and surprise

Running Away from Abuse (RAFA)

Date and surprise

(Bella's POV)

Tonight Edward and I are going on are date. Dad gave me the all clear I'm off bed rest! Right now I'm sitting in Alice's salon chair, trying to get up.

"Bella!" Alice screamed at me. "Alice I'm not a human Barbie doll!" I yelled back. "Yes you are" She said as she tried to put make-up on me. "Fine but only a little make up" I signed. "YEAH!" Alice screamed. She worked on my make-up for an hour! UH I HATED SITTING STILL FOR SO LONG! "There!" Ali said. I stood up and stretched. "FINALLY I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER FELL MY LEGS AGAIN!" I yelled and mom and dad walked in chuckling. Ali put high heels on my feet. "Alice you know i can't walk in heels" I whimpered. "Just try please" SHe pleaded. I took one step and fell on my face. "How about lower heels?" Alice asked. "NO" Mom, dad and I yelled at the same time. "Fine you can wear your flip-flops" Ali signed. "Thanks sis" I said and walked down the stairs. Edward was waiting by the stairs, when he saw me he froze. "Your.." He started but couldn't finish. "He needs CPR!" Emmett yelled as he ran to him. Edward snapped out of it and hit him. "Boys enough" Dad scowled. "Ready to go love?" Edward asked as he kissed me. "GROSS!" Jasper yelled. "Yes let's get away from this craziness before rose makes a comment" I said and grabbed his hand. We went out to a fancy dinner. After we went to a park and dance under the moonlight by a pond and then went home. "Babe I'm going for a swim" I said as i went upstairs to change in my swimsuit. I jogged outside to the pool. I didn't realize the family was there.I went on the diving board and did flips and spins in air and landed in a summer Sault in the water. "Edward come on!" I said as I went to the side. "Fine but please don't show off" He said as he stripped down to his boxers and just jumped down in the pool. I went up to him and pulled his lips into a kiss. "Mommy!" I heard Erika say. I looked up and she was floating on a mat towards us. I swam up and grabbed her. "Mommy!" she giggled. I started to tickle her. "Daddy" Amber said as she looked at Edward. He looked at me nervous. I nodded. He went and got her from the side of the pool. They swam with us for a while and then Mom put them to bed. I put on a summer dress. "Bella will you walk me down the Isle next week?" mom asked as she came out of the house. "Sure" i said. "Ok well go shopping this weekend and i want the girls to be my flower girls" Mom sai. "Ok" I said as Alice yelled for came out and got on one knee. "Isabella Marie swan will you marry me?" he asked. I just nodded with tears running down my face. I heard soft crys and i looked up mom was on the balcony with daddy crying. She mouthed 'i love you angel'. I nodded my head and Edward pulled me into a slow dance as Alice turned on music. I danced the night away with Edward, mom ad daddy


	8. not a chappie AN

IMPORTANT STATUS:I HAVE A FACEBOOK FOR MY ACCOUNT. i will try to put videos on and definitely pictures

go to my profile and click the first link with facebook


	9. Esme's Wedding

Running away from abuse Ch.9

(Esme's Point of view)

Today was finally the day. Today I would become Mrs. Esme Cullen. Carlisle left last night to go hunting with the boys. Alice and Rose were getting me ready while Bella got the twins ready. "OK you're done!" Alice chirped and got my dress out. I got in my dress and Bella came in with the twins. "OK wedding starts in five minutes! Alice said as we got ready near the stairs. "Ok I'm going down to play the music" Rose said and walked down the stairs. The music drifted up the stairs to us. "OK come on girls" Alice said as she took one of their hands and led them down. "Ready mom?" Bella asked as we stooda t the top of the stairs. "As ready as I can be" I said as Bella took the first step down. I looked up and say Carlisle waiting near Jasper with a smile on his face. "I love you bella" I say as a lonely tear slips down myf ace. " Oh mom please odnt cry" bella says as the music changes and bella leads me down the staircase and down the isle to Carlisle. "DO you give your mother to this man?" asks. "Yes"" bella says and her voice cracks from the tears sliding down her cheeks. Bella goes to walk over to Edward when she stumbles. She catches herself and quickly sits down blushing.

(Bella's POV)

"Love are you OK?" Edward asks. " Yeah fine it just hurts a little bit nothing im not use to" I say and turn my attention back to the wedding. Erika half way threw came and sat in my lap. I held her as My mother became an official cullen by sealing her love with a kiss. We went straight into the reception. Everyone else went out while Edward and I softly talked to one another. "We should probaly go outside so no one gets suspicoius" Edward says as he stands up. I try to stand up but my ankle throbs. "Should I get dad?" He asks. "No its fine let them enjoy themselves. I'll be fine as long as you help support my weight a little. I can walk it just hurts a little bit" I say as I stand up and try to put as little weight on my right ankle as possible. "Stay here i'll be back" He says and flints upstairs. He come sback with a water bottle and two white pills. I quickly take them and we head outside to enjoy the reception.

(Esme's POV)

My beautiful daughter came out of the house with Edward. I couldnt believe when we came back from our honeymoon bella would be getting married. "What are you thinking about?" carlisle asks as he rubs his nose against mine. "Just how beautiful bella looks and that shes going to be married soon" I say as I lean into carlisle as we dance. "Edwards finally settling down" Carlisle says before he kisses me. Carlisle pulls his head up and looks otwards Edward and bella. I see bella crying and Edward picks her up and takes her go to follow when the DJ announces Me and Carlisle first dance as a maaried couple. Carlisle whisks me off tot he the center of the dance floor. Four long minutes later the dance finsiehs and carlisle and I both run inside. Carlisle holds my hand as we race up the stairs to the third story. "Bella sweetie whats wrong?" I ask as we rush intot he room. "My ankle hurts so bad" she says as tears slide down her cheeks. I brush them away. "I'm sorry angel" I say feelign guilty. " Mom this isnt your fault, im the one who stumbled I should have been looking at the ground knowing the rug was there."Bella says. " yeah but if I wouldnt have asked you tog ive me away you wouldnt of had to walk that far where the rug was sticking out." I say. "Mom its not your fault ok" bella says. " Ok its no one fault opk" Carlisle says as he goes over and sits down next to bella's foot. "Bella sweetie can I see your foot?" Carlisle asks gently. Bella just nods. Carlisle gently picks it up and lays it on his lap and puts it through a series of motions. Most of them bella started to cry. After carlisle was down he signed. " Love can you go get my bag please and some ice" Carlisle says. " sure" I say and leave

(Bella's POV)

"OK its a minor sprain but still I want you to ice it for 20 minutes, make sure there's a towel between your skin and the ice. After im going to wrap it up to compress it and then were going to elevate it and I don't want you walking on it. It needs to rest so if you need anything I'm sure Edward will get you it and im giving you crutches to walk around the house with" Dad says as he sets my ankle down on some pillows Edward gathered while dad was speaking. "OK dad" I say. Mom comes back in and dad sets the ice on my ankle. "Maybe we should put of our honeymoon?" mom asks as she looks at me. "Mom its only a sprained ankle" I say. " Bella even a sprained ankle is serious if not probably taken care of" Dad says. "OK I'll take care of it but go have fun and enjoy yourself I'll be fine with Edward didn't he go to medical training" I say. "Your right" Dad says. "OK but call us if something happens" moms ays as she kisses my cheek. "OK I love you guys have fun" I say as I relax. I hear everyone say goodbye to mom and dad and then they leave.

(Carlisle's POV)

I still felt bad for leaving Bella with a sprained ankle but I know Edward will take care of her."Ready my love" I ask as we get on a boat. "As ready as I'll ever be" She says weakly. I start the boat and speed off into darkness. About a half hour later we pulled into the dock of the island I bought esme. "Welcome to our island" I whisper and esme gasps. "you bought us an island!" "Isle esme" I say as I bring her under my arm. " O my gosh carlisle this is amazing thank yous o much!" she says. I chuckle at her excitement and help her off the boat to go explore. After were finished we decided to take a little dip in the ocean. After our swim I help the now almost sleeping esme into her Pj's and lay her down to sleep in my arms.


	10. Bella's in the hospital again

Running away from abuse ch 10

(Bella's POV/a week after esme and Carlisle leave)

"EDWARD" I scream as my stomach growls. I would have feed myself but my ankle still hasn't healed.

"Yes love?" he asks.

"Can you get me some food?" I ask as I sit up and grab my crutches.

"Sure love" he says and kisses my forehead. I follow him downstairs on my crutches.

"Bella!" Emmett screams and I jump in surprise. The next think I know I'm on the ground and my ankle is bleeding and hurting like hell.

"Bella" Alice screams and runs over. Edward follows soon after.

"O my gosh we need to get her to a hospital" Rose says from behind me.

"I'm sorry Bella "Emmett says.

"Not your fault em" I say between gasps because of the pain.

"Alice do you see anything?" I ask.

"No" She says as her and Edward carries me to the car. Jasper is holding the door open.

"Someone needs to stay with the girls" I say.

"We will. take her to the hospital" Rose says as she grabs amber who tried running to the car.

Emmett has Erika who is crying. Edward gets in next to me. Jasper gets in the driver's seat while Alice gets in the passenger seat.

We drive off to the hospital. Once we get there Edward and Alice run in. Jasper comes to help me out of the car.

"Are you sure jazz?" I ask before he helps me out.

"Yes Bella now let me help you" He says and lifts me up. He walks into the hospital and goes to Edward and Alice.

"Only family allowed" a nurse says.

"I'm her brother, this is her sister and her fiancée" Jazz says.

"Where are your parents?" the nurse asks.

"On their honeymoon. Were all adopted. Our father is Carlisle Cullen" Jazz says.

"As in doctor Cullen?" the nurse asks as she gets us a room.

"Yes as in Dr. Cullen" Edward says annoyed.

"Ok a doctor will be here shortly" she says and leaves quickly. We sit there for a few minutes and a doctor enter.

"Hello I'm Dr. Killen" the doctor says as she looks at my chart.

"OK Ms. Cullen it says you fell down the stairs?" She asks.

"Yes I was walking on crutches for a sprain ankle and I got scared and fell and this happened." I say

"Ok on a scale of 1-10 how is your pain level?" she asks.

"8" I say as I try to get comfortable.

"OK I'm going to put your ankle through a series of movements and then I will decide a treatment plan" She says and stands up. During the series of movement I start to cry and scream from pain.

"Ok Ms. Cullen the way it feels you're going to need surgery" She says.

"Ok" I say nervously.

"We can fit you in at 3:45 P.M" the doctor says.

"Ok" I say and look at Edward.

"Can we get her into a private room?" he asks.

"Of course." the doctor says. A team of nurses come in and move me to a private room. Edward follows while Alice and jasper go to call rose and em.

"Here love you might want to tell dad" Edward says and hands me his phone.

I quickly find dads number and press call. It rings for two seconds and then daddy answers.

(Carlisle's POV)

Esme and I were laying down watching a movie when my phone started to play Edward playing piano.

"Hello son" I say as I stand up to take the call outside.

"Daddy it's me" belle says in a pained voice.

"Hey baby girl what's wrong?" I ask.

"I'm in the hospital" she says.

"For what?" I ask in panic.

"Emmett scared me and I feel downstairs" she says.

"Ok?" I ask confused.

"Daddy I'm getting surgery in less than an hour on my ankle" She cry's.

"You're nervous aren't you?" I ask imagining what her face was like.

"Yes daddy I am" She cry's into the phone.

"Shh baby you're going to be Edward there?" I ask.

"Yes and so is Alice and jazz" she says sniffling.

"Ok honey we're going to be home tomorrow. And no you can't change my mind on it. Were coming home tomorrow" I say.

"Ok daddy" she says.

"Ok I love you and tell Edward to talk to Alice" I say coming up with a plan.

"Ok I love you daddy" She says.

"Love you to" I say and the line goes dead. I sigh and run inside.

"Love were going home" I say as I start to pack.

"Why? The kids don't expect us home for another week and a half" she asks shocked.

"Bella is getting surgery on her ankle" I say and esme gasps and starts to pack.

(Bella's POV/ right before her surgery)

The nurse just came in and prepped me. Edward was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"You're going to be fine Alice has seen it" Edward says as he kisses my forehead one last time. The surgical team comes in and wheels me to an O.R. Once we get there they help me onto the surgical bed.

"Bella if you look up at the screen we have a surprise" Linda who was dads nurse says. I look at her confused.

"Just look sweetie" she says. I look at the screen but it's black.

"Ok what am i...?" I start but stop when the screen turns on and dads there.

"Daddy" I cry.

"Hey baby girl" he says.

"Bella sweetie were going to start" Linda says and puts a mask on my face. I start to panic.

"Shh Bella baby your OK, I'm right here" Daddy says. I start to breath in the gas and feel sleepy.

"Hush Bella you're ok" Dad says right before I'm under.

(Edward's POV)

Bella has been in surgery for a while now. Alice was sitting there tapping her foot while jasper flipped through a magazine. I was pacing the floor.

"Edward you're going to cause a hole in the floor" Rose says and I look up and she's holding Erika who is looking around the hospital in panic.

"How is she?" em asks nervously.

"Still in surgery" I say and start to pace again.

"Daddy silly" Erika and amber giggle. I stop pacing and start to tickle them.

"Cullen family" a nurse calls. I grab Erika and go to the nurse with everyone following me.

"Bella is out of surgery and is in recovery. When she wakes up. Your fathers nurse will come and get you" The nurse says and leaves.

I sigh and start to pace with Erika. She starts to fall asleep. After what seems like forever Linda comes down the hallway.

"Edward she's up" She says.

"Can we see her?" I ask.

"Of course follow me" Linda says and leads us to Bella's room. Bella is sitting up in bed with her foot in a cast. Alice groans and I glare at her.

"Edward" Bella squeaks.

"Hey baby" I say and kiss her.

"Momma" Erika whispers.

"Hey baby girl" Bella says and hugs her. The family takes turns hugging Bella.

"Edward, Bella visiting hours are over" Linda says.

"Ok Em, rose, Jazz, and Ali take E and AM's home. Ali stay with them during the night I'll stay here tonight" I say.

"Ok"Everyone says at once except the girls who are pouting. Bella and I kiss them goodnight and Ali and jazz take them.

I pull the couch out into a bed and lay down as Bella sleeps. I sigh knowing the wedding would be put off for at least a month with Bella in a cast.


End file.
